<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharyrazade's Custom FE Heroes Supports by Sharyrazade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139495">Sharyrazade's Custom FE Heroes Supports</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade'>Sharyrazade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Generational Friendship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Except for the part about Takumi's nightmares, Fantastic Racism, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Male Friendship, Other, Racist Language, Screenplay/Script Format, That part is pretty nasty NGL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my submissions for the wonderful <a href="https://fire-emblem-heroes-supports.tumblr.com/">Fire Emblem: Heroes Supports</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micaiah/Sothe (Fire Emblem), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nailah/Rafiel (Fire Emblem), Seteth/Seteth's Wife (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Micaiah/Edelgard (C-A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>C SUPPORT</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Edelgard pushes chess pieces across a map in the library.] </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: If they could have held this bank of the river here...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah emerges from behind one of the shelves.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Excuse me. So sorry to trouble you, but I was searching for someone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Pay it no mind, it’s no trouble. I don’t believe we’ve met before. I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, imperial princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: My name is Micaiah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Micaiah...that’s an interesting name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: And this is Yune.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah extends her finger on which Yune, seeming agitated, is perched.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Um, hello, Yune.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yune: <em>[Tweets irritably, pecks Edelgard on the forehead a couple of times, and flies away.]</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: [<em>massages her forehead</em>] Ow! What was that for?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: I am so sorry. She’s never like this. She usually likes everyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Well, she’s just a bird. It’s not as though she knows any better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Again, I’m so sorry- er- What are you doing with that map? This game looks rather complex.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Edelgard’s expression lights up with understanding.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Oh, this? I was just wargaming a conflict from our world’s history. A very pivotal one, at that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Oh? To what end?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: The commanders of the vanquished side made many critical errors that lead to our- the empire being dismembered- reduced considerably. I believe that I could have avoided said errors had I been in command.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah nods as she follows along.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: It must have been a dreadful time. But your world’s history- and your country’s- sounds absolutely fascinating. If it’s not to much trouble...would you mind telling me more about it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Edelgard smiles]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Only if you agree to tell me more about yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah and Edelgard have reached support rank C.]</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
<strong>B </strong><strong>SUPPORT</strong>
</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah and Edelgard are conversing in the library.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: ...and you must understand that the “plague” had decimated the population of Daein, and the previous king and his family were powerless to stop it. In fact, it took almost all of their lives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: I see...so that was part of the motive for the integration of the sub-humans-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah uncharacteristically shoots her a dirty look.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Laguz. The laguz.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Of course. Of the laguz into the king’s worldview.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Yes, but there was another part to it, as well. I’ve already mentioned the...fraught history between the peoples of Tellius. And why Daein first seceded from Bengion. Ashnard...disapproved of such rigid distinctions, in one sense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: This king, Ashnard. He sounds like a very interesting figure. It is not difficult to see how he gained so many devoted followers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[slightly exasperated]</em> Yes, but you have to understand that-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Sothe emerges from behind a shelf.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! Hm? Who’s this? I don’t think we’ve met before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Sothe, this is my new friend-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Edelgard von Hresvelg, imperial princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire. I have heard much about you, Sothe. This one speaks quite highly of you. You are...lovers, if I’m not mistaken?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Sothe stays quiet, giving Edelgard a steely, defensive look.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Hm. It seems I’ve overstepped my bounds. So Sothe, is it true you are from Daein as well?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: [<em>still warily</em>] Yes...Daein is my country... But what’s it to you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: I’ve just been interested in hearing accounts from other citizens of Daein.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: Why is that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[knowing what a disaster this is going to be] </em>Oh, dear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: A cultured visionary of unparalleled military prowess, your King Ashnard was. He was a strong, determined ruler surrounded by decadent weaklings and fanatics. So why is Micaiah so hesitant to speak about these virtues? If we had an emperor like him-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: <em>[visibly angry]</em> No, no, no, no, NO! Lady, I don’t care who you are. I wouldn’t care if you were the Goddess herself, if you start wishing your country had a ruler like him, you must be just as twisted as he was. They call him the “Mad King” for several VERY good reasons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Sothe, please!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: He saw a wicked, stagnant system that was holding back everyone- his own people included- and took steps to correct it. From what I’m told, he was ready to either succeed in his aim or die for it. That’s more than I can say for most nobles I’ve known.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: <em>[hurls Peshkatz into the floor paneling to avoid doing so at Edelgard.] </em>At what cost, you crazy witch?! Taking a course of action he knew damned well would destroy most of our continent- if not the world?! Sending a generation of men to die or be maimed for it?! Performing sick experiments to turn laguz into living weapons?! Tell me, what’s your limit?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: [<em>puts chin in her hand.</em>] You two have my condolences. To be from a world in such an appalling state that such measures seem worthwhile to enact meaningful change. It must have been agony to even rise from bed every morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: <em>[turns around, picks his knife out of the floor panel and sheaths it.]</em> I’m through with this conversation. I can’t tell you what to do Micaiah, but I’m through with this maniac. Before I do something I’ll regret.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Sothe...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sothe: And by the way, lady. I’d REALLY love to see you talk this insanity in front of Queen Elincia. Or even better, Commander Ike, King Tibarn or any of the laguz here. It’d probably be your last mistake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Sothe storms from the library.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: I fail to understand exactly what it is you see in him. He’s not unpleasant to look at, but what a rude little urchin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[sighs]</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah and Edelgard have reached support rank B.]</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
<strong>A </strong><strong>SUPPORT</strong>
</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah, reading a book at the bottom of a stairwell, ignoring the commotion in the dining hall where both the Summoner and Anna can be made out to be yelling at several irate, ornery heroes.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Good evening, Micaiah.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[Looks up, horrified at the scratches and bruises Edelgard has.] </em>My goodness! What happened?! Are you alright?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Really, they look worse than they actually are.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Light pools in Micaiah’s fingertips before she touches Edelgard’s face, healing the scrapes and bruises.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: I can’t do anything about your clothing for now, but your wounds are gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: You have my thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: What on earth happened to you?! Did it have something to do with that commotion in the dining hall?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: <em>[consciously avoiding making eye contact]</em> It might.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Oh, dear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: The history of Tellius is just so fascinating to me. I couldn’t NOT take the opportunity to discuss it with the heroes from there, you understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: What happened exactly?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Well, I sought out this Queen Elincia your friend Sothe spoke so highly of. I thought she would have some interesting thoughts on what makes an effective ruler.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah stares blankly at Edelgard, wondering briefly what she could have said to make probably the gentlest hero from Tellius tackle her to the floor and try to claw her eyes out.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Well, I <em>may </em>have unfavorably compared her father, Ramon, to King Ashnard. The phrase “doddering, impotent old weakling” <em>might </em>have left my lips at some point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[sighs in exasperation] </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: But I was truly trying to compare their effectiveness as kings- once I got to that part, she gave me some...less-than-queenly language before jumping on me like a madwoman. This odd, cat-eared woman got involved shortly afterward, and things just degenerated from there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[wearing an “are-you-completely-daft” look]</em> Perhaps you would do well to keep those opinions to yourself while you’re here. It’s something of a sensitive issue still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: <em>[huffs]</em> If these Tellians are completely incapable of discussing these matters without it devolving into a melee, that is on them, not me. But honestly, King Ashnard is not the most fascinating individual I’ve read about from your world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[genuinely surprised]</em> Really? Would it be anyone here?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Actually, it is you, the Silver-Haired Maiden, that fascinated me most.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Wait, what? Why?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Because we have many, if not all of the same motives, but when reading about your actions in the order’s library, I was mystified by most of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Such as?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Well, first of all, the behavior of those they call Branded, yourself included. Despised and shunned by both of your parent races, yet almost all found themselves in possession of some extraordinary ability or another. So why was there never a mass movement of these Branded to rise up and destroy these oppressors? Or at least take the respect you’re due by virtue of your power?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Hmm...I dealt with a lot of people, “like me,” as it were and even still, I cannot speak for them all. But I always received the impression that they almost always thought such thinking was wrong. At the very least, not constructive to creating a better world for everyone. Stefan, Sir Knight...even Soren...no matter how badly they had been treated, all of them could see how dangerous using that same power to take revenge would be. I only know of one Branded who even came close to thinking like that and she was mur- fell in battle against the Crimeans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: I cannot say that I am satisfied by that answer, but I respect you enough to cease in second-guessing your decisions. Will you allow me another question, Micaiah?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Perhaps.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Knowing what you know about your country, Daein, and its mother country, Bengion, and being a Branded, why on earth would you continue to be so patient with these people? Were I in your position, I would have likely burned them both to ash and slept like a babe for so doing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[winces in discomfort at the implications] </em>I can definitely understand why our neighbors- especially the Crimeans- would say otherwise, but Daein is just like Bengion and everywhere else in one sense: you have good, well-meaning people and very bad people. All of us who fought to liberate Daein knew that there were plenty of good, honorable people there- The Apostle, Commander Sigrun, Duke Persis- among them. We would have never succeeded had there not been.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: <em>[scoffs]</em> Hmph, her prime minister? He struck me as a weak-willed coward who would rather throw everything into the hands of his goddess and let his world be destroyed. Where’s the honor in that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: <em>[slightly sadly]</em> Not weak by any means, nor a coward. Just very weary and very, very sad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: I thank you for being most accommodating to me. But would you allow me one final question about your history? Especially concerning those “very bad people.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Yes, I suppose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: So you say that there are good, honorable people everywhere, and that may be true. However, what of when one of those “very bad” people embodying everything wrong with that system comes to power? I am of course, speaking of your Duke Gaddos- Lekain. At what point, do you just decide that your world would be better off burning him- and everything related to him- to the ground? Even with all the trouble he caused, it makes no sense to simply leave the institutions that empowered him standing. They must be obliterated root and branch if true change is to come. And those who stand against these changes should know they do so at their own peril.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: I will grant you that every now and again, there are individuals so vile and dangerous that they can no longer be allowed to draw breath. Lekain was one of those men. But to destroy the empire completely? With all of its institutions? I cannot abide that. Not for a single moment. If for no other reason than vast amount of death and suffering that would be the result.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: Has there ever been a birth without labor pains? I think not. Nations- and worlds- are no different in that sense. Those who lose their lives in the process of this creation should take solace in the fact that their deaths contributed to something far greater than they could have ever ever been alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: I’m sorry, but you’re wrong, my friend. My aim is now and has always been the preservation and improvement of the lives of my people. And of all people. It is for that same reason I cannot share in your positive appraisal of Ashnard’s rule.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Edelgard: <em>[crocks her head sideways, cups chin with her thumb and index finger] </em>You truly are the most fascinating woman in Tellius, Silver-Haired Maiden.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Edelgard proceeds up the stairwell, out of sight. As soon as she is gone, Yune swoops back down to perch on Micaiah’s finger.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yune: <em>[tweets happily]</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Micaiah: Oh, Yune! Where have you been all this time?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Micaiah and Edelgard have reached support rank A.]</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Takumi/Rhea (C-A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible content warning for Takumi’s description of his nightmares. Nothing terribly graphic (here) but see <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashurnasirpal_II">here for context if you're concerned.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>C SUPPORT</b>
</h2><p>Takumi:<em> [notices woman vocalizing] </em>(Huh, Azura sounds different. Does she have a cold or something?)<em><br/></em></p><p>Takumi: <em>[following garden path] </em>Azura! Is that you?<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>[Takumi approaches “Azura’s” general direction.]</em>
</p><p>Takumi: <em>[not looking closely] </em>That’s an interesting song, Azura. I’ve never heard you-</p><p>Rhea:<em> [notices Takumi] </em>Oh! Hello, young man.<em><br/></em></p><p>Takumi<em>: [somewhat embarrassed] </em>Oh, sorry! I thought you were someone else!</p><p>Rhea<em>: </em>[<em>smiles gently] </em>Pay it no mind, child. I do not believe we have met before.</p><p>Takumi: Of course! Were are my manners? My name is Takumi, prince of the Kingdom of Hoshido.</p><p>Rhea: You may call me Rhea. In my own world, I am the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros.</p><p>Takumi: Hmm, that’s interesting. Back home, we have plenty of priests and monks, but no archbishops. I guess whoever is on the throne serves a lot of the same purposes, but no bishops.</p><p>Rhea: Your homeland sounds just fascinating to me. Would you mind if we discussed your country and its religious practices sometime?</p><p>Takumi: Not at all! In fact, I could probably talk about it all-</p><p>
  <em>[Hinata and Oboro appear]</em>
</p><p>Hinata: Lord Takumi! Finally, we found you!</p><p>Oboro: Lady Azura was actually in the library. You know how quiet she can be.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[smiles]</em> These two are just delightful. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.</p><p>Takumi: Oh, yeah! These are Hinata and Oboro. They’re probably the best retainers anyone could ask for.</p><p>Rhea: It is a joy to meet you both.</p><p>Oboro: <em>[stammers and blushes slightly]</em></p><p>
  <em>[Hinata simply stares in awe at Rhea, mouth slightly agape.]</em>
</p><p>Takumi: Staring like that is very rude, Hinata. You were raised better than that!</p><p>Rhea: Pay it no mind. It was a pleasure speaking with you all.</p><p>
  <em>[Rhea leaves.]</em>
</p><p>Hinata:<em> [watching Rhea as she walks away] </em>Damn!</p><p>Oboro: (She’s almost as gorgeous as Lord Takumi!)</p><p>Takumi: <em>[sighs]</em> I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two.</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi and Rhea have reached support rank C.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><h2>
  <b>B SUPPORT</b>
</h2><p>
  <em>[On the archery range, the Summoner can be seen/heard fighting with an even more sour-than-usual Garon, waving Breidablik threateningly in the faces of Iago and Hans.]</em>
</p><p>Summoner: And didn’t I ban your goons from this place already?!</p><p>Garon: Hmph. You tolerate that one mad dog of a wyvern rider. I fail to see the difference. And you common rabble call us hypocrites!</p><p>Summoner: Yes, “tolerate!” But “tolerate” and “enjoy having around” have entirely different meanings! Do you have any idea how much effort it is keeping him away from Erika?! Or to keep Ephraim away from him in return?!</p><p>
  <em>[One of the Fujin Yumi’s bolts misses the target completely, said target pockmarked with random marks- none of them at the center unusually.]</em>
</p><p>Takumi:<em> [listlessly draws back the Fujin Yumi’s string, his focus seeming somehow impaired.]</em></p><p>Rhea:<em> [approaches him from behind] </em>Er...Prince Takumi...?</p><p>Takumi: <em>[jolts to face her, looking noticeably fatigued.]</em> What?! Oh! I’m sorry. It’s only you.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[wearing a concerned expression]</em> Are you alright? You look as though you slept poorly. Is something bothering you?</p><p>Takumi: <em>[shortly]</em> I did and no, nothing’s bothering me.</p><p>Rhea: If you’re certain.</p><p>Takumi: So what did you need, Archbishop?</p><p>Rhea: No need to be so formal. Rhea is fine. I simply wished to continue our conversation about your home and their faiths from the other day. If you’re not too busy, of course.</p><p>Takumi: Oh, of course! Well, where I come from, pretty much everyone has their own choice of god or exact practices, but nearly all of us worship the First Dragons in some capacity. The royal families of Hoshido and Nohr are even said to have been granted their blood as a symbol of their respective pacts.</p><p>Rhea: Interesting. Very interesting. (I knew it! I told Seteth it was not simply a hunch!)</p><p>Takumi: <em>[glances sideways at Garon being yelled at by the Summoner]</em> But about the Nohrians...they’re supposed to worship the same gods as everyone else on the continent, but...</p><p>Rhea: But what?</p><p>Takumi: I can’t put it into words that well...they’re just <em>weird </em>about it. I know, I know. Everyone says that about ways of doing things that aren’t their own, but those people just have a lot of weirdness surrounding the way they look at the world.</p><p>Rhea: Come now. I’m sure they cannot be <em>that </em>strange.</p><p>Takumi: Well, I could look past the Nohrian custom of giving three greetings or goodbyes, it’s not THAT strange. The fact that the Nohrian breeds of chickens are known to be paranoid and aggressive to the point of attacking people in flocks is a little interesting. Their strong taboo against wearing green to births, weddings or funerals is pretty strange too. But it’s definitely weird for a country that’s about a third mountains and another third forests to have a strong aversion to, even contempt, for trees over a certain height.</p><p>Rhea: Is it...a specific type of tree, perhaps?</p><p>Takumi: No, just trees in general. If they can’t be avoided or cut down, I’m told a lot of old-timers will just reflexively spit whenever they pass one. Even one of their princes, one who called it an “infantile common superstition” to me. He still avoids trees over a certain height on sheer instinct.</p><p>Rhea: Is green clothing considered a bad omen there as well?</p><p>Takumi: <em>[shrugs]</em> From the sound of it, yes. Someone else summoned from Nohr- a commoner- once mentioned in passing that his cousin showed up for his brother’s wedding in green and got beaten half to death for it. Talked about it like you’d talk about your friend losing his house in a flood- unfortunate, but unremarkable.</p><p>Rhea: Your neighbor seems to inspire some...passionate opinions. Just from your tone, I take it you’re no great lover of them.</p><p>Takumi: You could say that, I suppose. They did murder my father, after all. But what I think about them as a people...it’s not really much worse than the common opinions. That they’re loud, rude, arrogant and obnoxious- generally speaking, of course. Honestly, you should ask my retainer, Oboro if you’re that curious about the topic. She has even less love for Nohr, but even then, she’ll still usually be polite when speaking to them.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[shuts her eyes in contemplation briefly]</em> I understand this may be something of a sensitive topic, but are you privy to the common Nohrian opinion of your people?</p><p>Takumi: <em>[winces unconsciously]</em> Oh, you know. The usual. That we’re filthy, depraved, sneaky, dishonorable, inscrutable, not really people, beasts in human skin, and so on. That we do horrible things to women and little girls as rites of passage, sacrifice live babies to the Dawn Dragon. All that good stuff.</p><p>Rhea: My goodness! Where in the worlds do they get these impressions?</p><p>Takumi: <em>[sighs]</em> I couldn’t tell you. From what I’ve learned, they mostly couldn’t either. You’d probably have to ask <a href="https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Ganon">whatever demon</a> gave them these ideas.</p><p>Rhea: Is that...what was bothering you?</p><p>Takumi: <em>[visibly angry]</em> No, it’s not. I told you. Nothing is bothering me.</p><p>Rhea: If you’re sure, child. If you ever need to confide-</p><p>Takumi: It’s nothing! NOTHING is bothering me, okay! So just drop it!</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi storms off.]</em>
</p><p>Rhea: Oh dear. Perhaps I handled that poorly.</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi and Rhea have reached support rank B.]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><h2>
  <b>A SUPPORT</b>
</h2><p>
  <em>[In the same garden as earlier]</em>
</p><p>Takumi: Er, Rhea- Archbishop. I...I meant to apologize for that outburst the other day.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[somewhat surprised]</em> Oh! Prince Takumi! No, it is I who owes you the apology. I pried into a clearly sensitive topic and-</p><p>Takumi: No, the fault is mine. My conduct was unbecoming of a prince and a man in general, and there’s no excuse for that. I apologize for my behavior.</p><p>Rhea: Again, you need not ask my forgiveness.</p><p>Takumi: But you were completely right about one thing. Something WAS bothering me. And it continues to bother me.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[nods sadly]</em> I had suspected as much.</p><p>Takumi: Are you...sure you want to hear about this...? Pleasant is the very last thing this is.</p><p>Rhea: Yes, if it would help to put your mind at ease.</p><p>
  <em>[Taking a deep breath, Takumi sits down next to Rhea, staring off blankly into the distance.]</em>
</p><p>Takumi: You had already figured out that I don’t sleep very well a lot of the time. Gods, it sounds so childish, but...I have very vivid nightmares. Violently vivid, in fact.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[frowns slightly]</em> No, I understand completely. I have...more than my share of sleepless nights, as well.</p><p>Takumi: Again, are you really sure you want to hear this stuff?</p><p>Rhea: If you’re inclined to share with me, I will listen.</p><p>Takumi: <em>[exhales sharply]</em> This is just one of them, but this recurring nightmare of mine...I can’t even describe it that well...but I could tell that it was in a town in Hoshido. The architecture told me that much. And strangely enough, I was this...ghost thing. I could feel the physical world- but I couldn’t really interact with it.</p><p>Rhea: That sounds...most unsettling.</p><p>Takumi: And I’m just getting started too! You know how I mentioned I could interact with the world? Oh, gods...there was so much blood. It must have been up to my shins! I keep wading through it to find the townspeople...it was probably the most terrifying thing I could imagine. So many bodies...they weren’t soldiers even, but civilians- old men, women, children! Most of them were missing ears, eyes, noses, hands, heads- half of them didn’t even have any skin left!</p><p>Rhea: <em>[looking shocked and horrified]</em> My goodness! That IS terrible! I scarcely have the words for it!</p><p>Takumi: <em>[winces]</em> It gets worse. Where did all that skin go? When I turned my head to face the “monument” the Nohrians had built in the town square, I was sick to my stomach. And Oboro...gods, the first time I had this nightmare, I couldn’t look her in the eye for a week! And Hinata...he was the worst of all! They weren’t just murdering him...they were TORTURING him! And you know what disturbed me most? It wasn’t even that I couldn’t even do a damn thing about it. It was that they were <em>laughing </em>as they did this!</p><p>Rhea: You poor thing...have you ever talked to anyone about these terrible nightmares?</p><p>Takumi: No, not really. And anyone I could, I...don’t think they could understand anyway.</p><p>Rhea: What do you mean?</p><p>Takumi: Well, my brother, for one. He’s so strong, that even in his nightmares, he’d hand those bastards their heads- literally! Same goes for my sister, too. And my other sister...no, I could never do that to her. She’s sensitive enough that she’d probably have these nightmares just from me even starting to describe them! And her retainers would never forgive me either!</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi starts to choke back tears, lying his head in Rhea’s lap.]</em>
</p><p>Rhea: <em>[strokes his hair]</em> You poor dear...you’ve suffered so terribly in silence.</p><p>Takumi: <em>[sobs]</em> Y-you must think I’m some kind of m-monster for having thoughts like this! I just want- all I ever wanted- was to protect Hoshido- protect my people!</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi continues to sob as Rhea strokes his hair.]</em>
</p><p>Rhea: <em>[sings]</em> Iiiiiiiiin time’s flow...see the glow...of flames ever burning bright...on the swift...river’s drift...broken memories alight...</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi sits back up, noticeably calmer.]</em>
</p><p>Takumi: That song...it’s so relaxing. That’s probably why I thought you were Azura!</p><p>Rhea: Yes, my mother would often sing it for me when I was young. It is quite calming to me, even to this day.</p><p>Takumi: My mother- well, my stepmother technically, but she was the only mother I ever knew- had a beautiful singing voice too.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[smiles]</em> She sounds just lovely. Inside and out.</p><p>Takumi: Yeah, she was. She was.</p><p>Rhea: And on the contrary, Takumi. I do not think of you as a monster or a demon in the slightest.</p><p>Takumi: Wait, why not?</p><p>Rhea: Because that fear and concern is born from a deep and sincere love of your people. I cannot- will not- blame you for that same love. I have encountered a great many powerful princes, nobles, merchants- and what have you, in my time. If even half of them had half of your concern for their own people, the world- all of our worlds- would be in far better condition.</p><p>Takumi: <em>[finally smiles]</em> Archbishop- Rhea...thank you. It’s...not exactly easy for me to open up to people, let alone about things like this. Again, thank you.</p><p>Rhea: Think nothing of it, child. If you ever require a sympathetic ear or a shoulder to cry on, you may seek me out.</p><p>Takumi: And even though I came apart a bit there, I still meant every word I said. I don’t care what people want to call me. A monster, a demon, a zealot, whatever. My purpose is now and will always be to protect my people- from whatever wants to harm them.</p><p>Rhea: <em>[smiles]</em> A very admirable purpose.</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi gets up and walks away.]</em>
</p><p>Rhea: (If only more humans could be like that young man instead of him- that thief.)</p><p>
  <em>[Takumi and Rhea have reached support rank A.]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reyson/Seteth (C-A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, there's a reason I wanted to see (certain) 3H characters interact with Tellius characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>C Support</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>[Seteth is taking a walk along one of the paths in the castle when he notices a man’s voice vocalizing- save for being a man’s voice, he’s sure he’s heard this exact melody before]</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[surprised]</em> That’s not possible- can it be-?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>[Seteth turns a corner to see that it is in fact, a man’s voice]</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: Excuse me. Might I trouble you with a question, young man?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[finally notices Seteth’s presence]</em> Oh, my apologies! I did not notice you there! One might say my people are rather...musically inclined and just as inclined to lose ourselves in song. What did you need, sir?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: Your vocalizing- I am certain that I have heard that precise melody before, but cannot put a name to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: That is not surprising. You...are not from Tellius, are you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: That is correct. And it therefore irks me a great deal that I cannot place the melody- I have heard my...sister vocalize that very one many times before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[expression perks up]</em> I suppose it is not uncommon to have a sister skilled at singing, but to have one from another world be such- with <em>galdrar</em>, no less? Will wonders never cease? Might I ask your name, sir?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: You may call me Seteth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: I am Reyson, third prince of Serenes. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: I should say the same, Reyson.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Reyson and Seteth have achieved support rank C.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>B Support</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>[<em>Amid a noticeable commotion in the distance of Anna and the Summoner yelling at several none-too-happy heroes, Reyson storms away from the great hall out into the gardens in a rage, wings singed and sporting a number of bruises</em>.]</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[shocked]</em> My goodness! Are you alright, Reyson?! What happened?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[seething] </em>Truthfully, I’m not certain myself. One moment there was calm, the next Elincia had tackled this other beorc woman and began pummeling her before Lethe joined in. Soren, Mordecai and some of the others pulled them apart, but needless to say, they had...some more words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: Oh, dear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Reyson looks down in anger and shame]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Then, the other beorc woman began to taunt Elincia about her father and the “subhumans” and I...I must have just taken leave of my senses- I started raining blows on the white-haired beorc woman from behind. The next thing I remember, I was on the floor being choked and beaten by this gaunt, waxy, corpse-like man before Tibarn clawed him in the face to free me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[surprised] </em>That’s what that horrible commotion was about? I suppose I should have expected something was amiss when Anna seemed genuinely angry and unwilling to speak casually.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Yes. It was not one of my...prouder moments, to say the least. My brother certainly gave me an earful about how my conduct was “unbecoming,” but he was not there- he did not have to listen to that vile beorc woman with the white hair goading Elincia about us “subhumans.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[shuts his eyes in contemplation]</em> I see. Even so, that is a dreadful thing to call someone. It is little surprise that one would react badly to being called such.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[knuckles clenching]</em> Even so, knowing how arrogant that these humans can be knowing- forgive me, I have said too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Reyson abruptly leaves]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: What in the world was that about?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Still cooling off, Reyson storms into the gardens and runs into Leanne as he turns into a hedge maze.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[surprised]</em> Oh, Leanne! Fancy seeing you here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leanne: <em>[concerned expression]</em> (Of course I’m here, Brother!  Naesala went off to see what that horrible disturbance in the dining hall was and still hasn’t returned. I was worried about you!)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Really, it was nothing to be concerned about. A beorc acquaintance of mine prevented me from getting into any more trouble.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leanne: <em>[confused]</em> (The man in green? With green hair?)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Yes, him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leanne: (Brother, has living with Tibarn and the hawks for so long dulled your senses too? That man isn’t a beorc!)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[even more surprised]</em> Truly?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leanne: (Yes. Rafiel says the gentleman reminds him of Kurthnaga more than anyone else.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: You managed to pull him away from Queen Naliah’s bedchambers long enough to get that out of him? Hmm, that could explain why he kept calling me “young man,” after all...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Reyson and Seteth have achieved support rank B.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
<strong><em>A </em></strong><strong>Support</strong>
</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Just outside of the library, Seteth is conversing with Tibarn, looking both concerned and rather contrite.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[nods]</em> I see. This was an enlightening- and sobering- conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tibarn: You’ve probably already noticed, but Reyson’s disposition...isn’t exactly common among Herons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[closes his eyes briefly]</em> I cannot honestly fault him for it, truth be told.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tibarn: Well, I’ll not pry, as it’s none of my business. Just take care when discussing these matters with Reyson. He’s rather- er- animated, as you know. Perhaps too much so for his own good.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: Understood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Seteth emerges into the garden and wanders a bit before running into Reyson, somewhat more composed than their last conversation.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[Still somewhat subdued]</em> Ah, Seteth. I apologize for how abruptly our conversation ended. It was rather rude of me. And of course, how I came to insult what I assumed to be your people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[crosses his arms]</em> I assure you, there’s no need for you to concern yourself with offense on my behalf- or on behalf of “my” people, I assure you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[inhales]</em> I suppose I owe you an explanation for my rudeness, after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: If you feel it necessary, I’ll not stop you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: As you may have gathered, my country, Serenes, is not...in the best of ways. I won’t bore you with the minutiae of how exactly it happened, but the people of Bengion somehow got it into their heads that my people were responsible for the assassination of the previous apostle, Misaha.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[nods]</em> And this was false, as your people do not fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: <em>[slightly surprised at him having this knowledge] </em>Precisely. Outraged, the people of descended upon Serenes with their torches and pitchforks and- all of them. Not just the men, but the women and the children too! After three days, my father, my sisters, my brother and myself...we were the only survivors.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[visibly taken aback by the detail into which he goes] </em>Goddess, that is ghastly!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Tibarn and the hawks took father and I in afterwards, but my brother had been missing for sometime and we had assumed my sisters had both perished- been murdered with the rest of our clan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: I...apologize, Reyson. That must have been torturous for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Oh, it was, I assure you. In Phoenicis, I did not merely envy the hawks for their vitality and strength, but...I hated myself. For being so powerless to do anything to protect my people when they most needed me most. I have no intention of justifying it, but to explain my behavior; that beorc woman with the arrogant voice and hateful eyes must have just sent me back to that first night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[shuts eyes in contemplation]</em> I see. Do you hate them, these beorc?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: There was a time when I would have answered “yes,” with no hesitation whatsoever. However-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: However?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: In the course of my journeys, I met many wonderful beorc. Misaha’s successor literally knelt before my sister and I to beg forgiveness and another exposed and personally ended the life of the man- one of Bengion’s senators- responsible for my clan’s slaughter, even after I spurned his earlier attempts to aid me. But even still...there will always be a part of me that hates them, yes. If you think less of me for it, I’ll not blame you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[rubs his chin]</em> Why would I think less of you? I should think that is only natural that you would have some ill-feeling towards them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: You have my thanks for your understanding, my friend. But I will battle these feelings of hatred for them for the rest of my very long life. A fact that sits poorly with me for one reason; a promise I made to someone very important to me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: A promise? What sort of promise?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: To my sister, Leanne. Now we treasure her, but it cannot be denied that she is a little...childish and somewhat naive. When we reunited, she told me that she could not bear to see me with this sort of hatred inside of me and that I should accept the Apostle’s apology. I...did not handle that especially well either, but I did give her my solemn word that I would at least make an effort.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: <em>[closes his eyes as he reminisces]</em> I understand that very well also, Reyson. Yes, we are quite alike, indeed. But may I offer one bit of advice?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: Hm? Of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: I assure you, I also struggled and do struggle greatly with the dictates of my instinct towards survival and the protection of those closest to me versus my conscious intellect and moral code. However, for ages- ever since my wife’s passing- I wrestled with these dilemmas nearly in solitude. I...have very few people in whom I can truly confide. That is one way in which we differ, Reyson.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: What way would that be?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: From what you have told me, you have, both here and in your own world, a great many friends who would move heaven and earth for you. Be they from your race or not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson: That is true, I suppose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seteth: Indeed. You are a fine young man with loyal, devoted friends, Reyson. Do not hesitate to share your burdens with them when they weigh too heavily on your shoulders. Know that I will, as long as I am here, be one of those in whom you can confide as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reyson:..I will do that. Thank you, my friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>[Reyson and Seteth have achieved support rank A.]</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>